A need exists for a computer implemented accelerated compliance plan which uses at least one of validated and predetermined citation sets and individual citations to identify or create custom records series quickly for enterprise records retention requirements.
A need exists for a method for forming a client specific editable records retention plan that is computer implemented and displays visual components on status of records, record series, citations and citation sets, retention dates for records, and applicable jurisdictions for compliances, uniquely and simultaneously.
The present embodiments meet this need.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.